Mengejar Tukang Es Krim
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Sai,dan Gaara mengejar-ngejar tukang es krim.Apakah mereka berhasil mengejar si tukang es krim?


**Mengejar Tukang Es Krim**

Hai!

UPDATEEEEEE!

Ryuu kembali update fic gila.

Hai semua! Bagaimana kabar ? kalo saya sih bae-bae aja (gak ada yang nanya)

Saya buat fic gara2 nungguin loading video Hotaru no Hikari di youtube yang seabad.

Biasa, Ryuu ditunggu Aa Sai (preeet,Ryuu digebukin Ino ampe mablang)

Ini sih pengalaman Ryuu (lagi) sama temen2 yang berjuang hiks,,, sampe titik darah penghabisan (Lebay)

Ngejar tukang es krim,disini saya sebagai…ah gak usah dikasih tau. n_n

**Rated : K**

**Pairing : gak ada**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mengejar tukang es krim © Akasuna Ryuusei Bellamy paling keren dan cihuy (ngarep)**

**Cinta Satu Malam © Yang Nyanyi (Author gak tau siapa yang nyanyi)**

**WARNING : Gaje,nista,OOC,AU,All chara kelas 5 SD,Author lagi doyan-doyannya ngoplos merek terkenal dengan alasan to avoid copyrights,oneshot,typo (kali ada),humor garinx to the max,jayus full power.**

**A/N : pengoplosan merek diatasnya ada angka **

**1000 Ryo = 1000 Rupiah**

Wokeh! Kita mulai saja! Happy Reading!

Diceritakan, Sasuke baru aja pulang sekolah,dia bosen dan sendirian dirumah, sambil duduk di teras rumahnya dengan bertopang dagu (?)."Yah,coba gue ikut Mak'e pasti makan enak Itachong pasti sedang berbahagia makan prasmanan tuh" dengus Sasuke.

Flashback~

"Sasuke, jaga rumah ya,mak 'e sama aniki mau ke ondangan pulang jam 5!" teriak Mikoto sambil pake sepatu hak 5 cm (?) yang mau ke ondangan selama 2 jam itu (?)."Yaah,Mak'e ikut dong!" jawab Sasuke dengan puppy eyes yang gak keliatan Mak'e nya itu."Gak boleeeh" kata sang Mak'e sambil mendeath glare Sasuke dan sweatdrop."*sigh* yowes lah" kata Sasuke sambil masang wajah murung sejelek ayam yang mau bertelor (dichidori Sasuke).Sasuke berjalan ke teras rumah sambil ngedadahin ibunya dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan ngeselin-banget-sih-lo-pulang-pulang-gue-tabok-lu dan duduk di kursi teras dengan ngelamun.

End of Flashback~

"Aha!" kata Sasuke menirukan iklan modem yang loncat-loncat kegirangan dan dia dapet pencerahan."Gue maen aja kerumah si Gaara!" kata Sasuke sambil jalan kedepan tetanggaan jadi mereka selalu maen bareng sama Naruto juga Sai.

**Di rumah Gaara…..**

"Gaara, maen yuuk" teriak Sasuke. "Eh,Sasuke" jawab Gaara."Mau kemana lo?" tanya Sasuke gak ada malunya sambil agak ngencengin volumenya. "Mau kerumah…Sai eh ada Naruto yuk,enggak juga gak apa" jawab Gaara sambil ngambil sandal item merek Godzillac (contoh pengoplosan merek) yang ada di pot bunga besar peninggalan emaknya Gaara."Ayo!" kata Gaara sambil buka pager ayu eh salah…. pager rumahnya.

**Di rumah Sai….**

"Sai maen yukk" teriak Sasuke dan Gaara barengan. Krik…..krik. Semua sunyi senyap to the max."Eh,ayo kita ulang yang kenceng ok 1..2..3" perintah Sasuke dengan semangat 40 + 5 = 45. "SAI!MAEN YUUUUUUUUK!" teriak mereka berdua. "skali lagi" kata Gaara yang ketagihan."Yaudah lo aja" bales Sasuke yang gak mau repot ini cuman ngeliatin Gaara. "SAAAAIIIII! MAAENN ….ALALALA AYAM-AYAM-AYAM-KODOK LU –TIIIIIT- LU HI HI!" Gaara latah yang kayak gayanya Azis Gagap ketawa ngakak apalagi Naruto sambil guling-guling dijalan,Sai ngakak ampe meluk2 pohon mangga (?) kecuali Sasuke yang sweatdrop ngeliat sohibnya itu latah kayak ibu-ibu.

Gaara emang lebay,pas dia tereak tadi dia menggunakan penekanan full power dan suara cempreng bertenaga kuda yang dilengkapi sound system organ tunggal (?). "Haha…Sai –hiks- besok-besok –hiks- kagetin Gaa –hiks- ra lagi ya –hiks" kata Naruto sambil cegukan gara2 insiden GAARA LATAH taunya NaruSai daritadi ada dibelakang SasuGaa (no yaoi) dan emang sengaja untuk ngerjain Gaara yang emang latahnya parah stadium 1000 (?).

"Wuah,ngeselin lu semua" kata Gaara saking malunya meper2 lidah ke lengan kaos merahnya yang bertuliskan 'I 3 MOM' (?)."Udah yuk kita jalan-jalan" kata Sai yang daritadi diam 3 bahasa yaitu Indonesia,Inggris,dan Jepang abis kalo 1000 bahasa saya gak tau (Author kacrut dodol) Dia masih senyam-senyum sendiri gara2 di nyolek apa ya (Author bingung namanya) antara pinggul dan ya pokoknya yang biasanya orang geli dimananya itu (?).

**Soundtrack Es Krim Walls : On**

"Eh,woy ada tukang es krim tuh!" kata Gaara. "TRUS?" kata NaruSasuSai barengan. "Wah,gue pengen tuh tapi dimana?" kata Naruto. "Gimana kita kejar aja,mumpung belom jauh" usul Sasuke. "Wah boleh,ayo 1..2..3 lariii!" jawab Sai .Mereka lari terus mereka belok ngelompatin kurungan ayam dan jatoh ayamnya kabur dan matokin pantat Sasuke yang berhasil landing dengan selamat (?)."Aaaa lontooong eh tolooong" tereak Sasuke sambil muter-muter dikejar ayam yang merasa Sasuke sodaranya (klo sodaranya,kenapa disiksa gitu ya?)."Eh woy tuh tukangnya!" kata Naruto berapi-api sambil ngeliat abang-abang yang naek sepeda bergerobak yang isinya es krim belok ke gang lain.

NaruGaa tancep yang lagi bantuin Sasuke masukin ayam-ayam ke kurungannya langsung tancep gas dan ninggalin Sasuke gitu aja."Eh woooy tungguin gue" tereak Sasuke sambil lari dari ayam-ayam nista itu dan menyusul teman-temannya."Ealah,dari mane lo?" tanya cuma ber-hn2 ria.

**Ringtone Cinta Satu Malam : On**

"Ehey,ada telepong angkot!" kta Gaara sambil berhenti."Halo! Sapose? Dare mandos-dos?" semuanya sweatdrop karena gak ngerti apa yang Gaara bilang. "Wah,Gaara biasa mangkal nih" kata Sai tiba-tiba."Eh itu !" teriak Naruto. Semuanya lari dan Gaara ngikutin,Naruto mimpin didepan dan….

**DUAKK!**

"EH COCOT COT! Aduuh,mamaa atit" Naruto ikut-ikutan latah kayak Gaara dan dia kepentok benda blasteran gerobak-kulkas (?)punya si tukang es krim. "YEEEE ASIIK!" tereak SasuSaiGaa."Horee!" kata Naruto. "Jiah telat lu,Nar" kata Sasuke. "Yaudah sih, bang beli yang Mbee**1** dong" kata Naruto sambil nyodorin duit 2.500 Ryo ke si abang tukang es krim."Ini dek" kata si tukang es krim sambil nyodorin es krim ke si NaruNaru. "Bang saya yang Udell Pop**2 **" kata Sai sambil ngobok-ngobok kulkas mini si tukang es krim dan ngeluarin es krim,dan akhirnya dengan berat hati,Sai ngasih uang 10000 Ryo ke si Abang-abang itu (?). Abis acara beli es krim,mereka mau pergi ke rumah Naruto.

**Di rumah Naruto….**

"Naruto, kamu dari mana?" tanya sang Mamah Kushina dengan death glare. "Eh emak,b-baru d-d-dari r-r-rumah S-S-Sai" jawab Naruto yang gagapnya gak kalah dari Hinata."Eh,Naruto gue pulang dulu ya mau ngelanjutin PR gambar dari Bu Anko ya" kata Sai sambil kabur dari rumah Naruto."Naruto,gue pulang ya,Kak Temari udah nunggu di rumah,see you at school beybeh!" kata Gaara gak ada malunya sambil nyelonong sweatdrop."Naruto,Mak'e gue sama aniki udah pulang,Tante Kushina,Sasuke pulang dulu ya" kata Sasuke keluar dari pager rumah Naruto."Iya Sasuke,kapan-kapan maen lagi ya" kata Mamah Kushina sambil dadah2 ke -satunya yang pamit cuma si Sasuke!Tirulah sikap Sasuke yang sangat sopan (?).

"Kamu!Bukannya beli sabun Deadbuoy,sampo Dobe,sama Konomie 5 bungkus malah -besok mama bilang sama Sai biar gak ngijinin kamu masuk ke rumahnya,ato Sasuke,Gaara,de el el de es minggu depan,kamu gak boleh maen lagi!" kata Kushina berapi-api. "I-I-ya mak" kata Naruto pasrah."Masuk kamar!" teriak Kushina dari cuma bisa jalan ke kamar trus dibuka pintunya "Yah, kenapa gue sial huaaaa" teriak Naruto dari dalem kamar.

OWARI

Ya,Author buat ending Naruto sengsara bikin ini sejam soalnya Author ngejar tukang bakso dulu,reviewnya ditunggu. n_n

Author memang gila tentang mengoplos-oplos merek.

Chiheisen :bener kan namanya? sekuel dari it's my life nanti dibikin tapi genrenya humor juga bukan dari perspektifnya Sai ato Sai's POV gak apa2 kan?


End file.
